Fall to Summer
by FaithfulWater
Summary: This is an AU story. Phillip comes back to a town his visited a lot with his sister when he was younger. His sister decided to live there when they were seven years old with their uncle. Seven years later he comes back and attends Bluebell High with some locked memories from when he was younger about this town. Phillip plans to recover those lost memories to see why he left town.


**Author's Note**

**This is an AU story but it's still with the rivalry between the two towns but now instead of the two towns being towns they'll be high schools. I hope you'll forgive any OOC character's I'll try my best to make them be who they are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon games. Only Misaki and Uncle Donny are the characters I own.**

*_Beep, Beep*_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I get up from my bed only to view my uniform in front of me. My uniform is with a blue jacket and dark pants. The uniform has a symbol that has two blue B's in a bell. I look at my alarm clock only to view it was 8 o'clock in the morning. Realizing this I hurry to get ready for school. After I put on my uniform I run downstairs only to see my Uncle Donny eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked him.

"Well I thought you left with Lilian." Uncle Donny replied. "Besides she even told me that you left. Which I thought was strange since you haven't been here for a while to know where your school is."

Damn I guess that still means that she is still angry with me to make me late for school. I know that I left to live with our parents for 7 years. I guess she's angrier that I decided to go to Bluebell High instead of going to Konohana High with her.

"Oh man I thought she would get past this but I was wrong and now I'm late for school." I said.

"Good luck kiddo." He said while going back to reading his newspaper.

"Okay bye Uncle Donny." I said to him while heading out the door but go back inside. "Wait you aren't going to drop me off at school."

"Nope you're going to have to run to school Phillip." Uncle Donny said.

Thinking about the time I run out the door to at least make the first class of the first day of school. The leaves fell down as I ran as fast as I could. The air was nice as it blew through me making no stop. I stopped to catch my breath and to view the map to my school. I turned to the right and started to run again. I was running so fast that I couldn't stop myself from crashing into a girl.

"Ow that hurts." The girl said.

I looked at the girl I crashed into. She had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail with a ribbon. The girl was wearing a red uniform that has a flower on it with a K on it. When she opened her eyes the color I saw was the color green.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that." I said to her.

"It's okay but why are you in a hurry?" The girl asked.

"I'm late going to school and my Uncle Donny couldn't drop me off." I answered.

"I'm guessing that you go to Bluebell High judging from your uniform." She said.

"Yeah I do." I said. "You go to Konohana High right?"

"Yep I do go to that school." The girl said.

After apologizing to her I remembered that I was late to school. I looked at my watch and it was 8:15 am. School starts in 15 minutes and I'm not even close to it. I hope that I don't get in trouble for being late.

"Hey do you know some shortcuts to Bluebell High?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'll get you there in time." She replied.

The girl took my hand and started to run. It was going really fast and it made me feel sick. I wasn't going this fast when I left Uncle Donny's house. I think she knew some shortcuts to my school because we didn't stop until we were at my school. I started to pant for air like I haven't had it for a long time.

"Okay we're here and it took 6 minutes to get here." The girl said.

I was about to reply but I notice that some students were glaring at the girl. I wonder why they don't like her maybe it's because she doesn't go to this school.

"Why are they glaring at you?" I asked her.

"It's because I go to Konohana High." She answered. "The students from Bluebell High hate the students from Konohana High. It's the same thing with us. We hate you guys too. I mean you're nice so I guess you are an exception to me."

"Really, why do the two schools hate each other?" I asked.

"You must be new to town if you don't know." She said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Phillip." I said. "What's your name?"

"Misaki is my name." Misaki said. "Well I guess I'll see you around at our schools' competition matches."

"Bye Misaki." I said.

After exchanging good byes I went inside to go to the school office. I opened the doors to the building of the school. I entered the school office and was greeted by the principal of this school.

"Hello there you must be Phillip." The principal said. "I'm Principal Rutger but you can call me Mr. Rutger."

"Good Morning Mr. Rutger." I said. "Do you have my schedule sir?"

"Yes I do." He said. "Your first class is on the second floor and I believe its room number is 2208."

"Okay, thank you." I said.

I left the office to go to my class. I went up the stairs to go to the second floor. I entered the hallway only to be a bit confused to find where my class was. After a bit of wandering I managed to find it and entered the classroom.

"You must be Phillip." The teacher said. "I'm your English Teacher Mr. Jonal."

"Sorry I'm late sir." I said bowing my head.

"Take a seat next to Ash the one with the brown cap." He said.

I walk to the seat that's next to Ash. My seat was the second seat next to the window and Ash was on my right. When I sat down the class seemed to just fade out to me. Before I knew the class was over maybe it was because I was late to it.

"You're Phillip right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah and you're Ash." I said.

I notice that there is a guy next to Ash. The guy is wearing a cap like Ash but the color was purple instead. He must be friends with Ash but doesn't look like he's sociable.

"Yep and this is Cam my best friend." Ash said.

"Hey." Cam said.

"So what classes do you have?" Ash asked.

I went into my backpack and looked for my schedule. I found it and gave it to Ash. Ash took out his to compare the two.

"Looks like all three of us have two of the morning classes together and Lunch." Ash said. "I have sixth period with you and Cam has fourth period with you."

"Oh that's cool I don't know a lot of people at this school so it's nice to see some friendly faces in some of my classes." I said.

We all went to our next class which was Math. We made plans to meet at Lunch. The classes went okay and I met some friendly people in them. It was fine for the morning of the first day. I felt that the classes went really fast for today. I heard the bell ring for lunch and I started to pack up to meet up with Ash.

"Hey Phillip come on lets meet up with Ash now." Cam said.

We left the classroom to find Ash. We found him in the cafeteria with two other girls. One of the girls had brown hair that was let down and had two pins in it. The color of her eyes was the color amber brown. The other girl had blonde hair that was in a bun. Her eye color was green.

"Howdy there you must be Phillip." The girl with brown hair said. "I'm Georgia. Ash told us about you well what he told us what he knows."

Georgia had an accent that was different from the rest. I guess she moved here too but I think she lived here longer than me.

"It's nice to meet you Georgia." I said.

"My name is Laney." The girl with blonde hair said.

"It's nice to meet you Laney." I said.

They told me about how they've been friends for years. It started with Ash and Laney since they lived here their entire lives. They met when they were 7 years old. After two years of becoming friends they met Cam who is staying with Laney at the moment. Georgia moved to town a year later meeting Ash at Howard's Café which is owned by Laney's Father.

"It's almost time to head back to class." Laney said.

"It was fun hanging out with you guys." I said.

"Yeah you were also fun to hang out with today." Georgia said. "We should all do this tomorrow again."

"Yeah bye you guys." Cam agreed.

"Come on Phillip we need to get to class now." Ash said.

We all left to go to our classes. My next class was about studying animals and I found out that Georgia was in my class too. We got to choose our tables and I ended up sitting with Ash, Georgia, and two other people. The afternoon classes went by quick until it was ninth period. I went home since I had a free period and it was the last one of the day.

I got out of the school building and went walking home. The walk home was nice since I didn't have to run there like I had to run to get to school. On the way home I found a flower that was really nice. I took out my sketchbook and drew the flower. It took me about 15 minutes to finish it and it came out nicely. It took me about ten minutes to get home probably because now I know my way to school and home.

"Uncle Donny are you here?" I asked.

I heard no reply which meant he wasn't here yet. I went upstairs to change my clothes and put away my uniform. I went to get my bag to do my homework. I heard the doorbell ring and I went downstairs to answer the door. It showed Lilian and two other girls.

"Hi Phillip." Lilian said with a smirk.

"Lilian thank you for not waking me up early." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Lilian said. "Hey guys you can come in now."

The two girls came in with Lilian. The first girl had long black hair with a red bandana that had white flowers. Her eye color is the color black. She had the same uniform as my sister.

"Hi my name is Nori." The girl with the bandana said.

"My name is Phillip." I offered my hand to her.

I looked at the other girl that was next to Nori. The girl had black hair that was tied in braids at the back. On top of her head was a blue with white flowers headband. She had the most entrancing green eyes that I've ever seen. She also wore the same uniform as Nori and my sister which meant they all go to the same class.

"H-hi I'm Phillip and you are?" I asked her offering my hand to her.

"Reina." Reina coldly said

Reina entered ignoring my hand and looking away. I was a bit shocked but I think she doesn't like me with the way she answered. I don't know what I did to her. I haven't met her before now. I decided to go upstairs and ignore the cold tone she used. I worked on my homework but all I could think about was Reina.

**Author's Note**

**Okay how do you like the first chapter? Be easy on me I'm still getting used to writing stories. I hope I did okay on it. With the way it's going to work is that I'll try to update as soon as I can while working with my other story. I'll see you guys next week or two weeks from now.**


End file.
